


As He Means To Go

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-31
Updated: 2008-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	As He Means To Go

Title: As He Means To Go  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: R  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s Challenge #262: New Year’s Eve Traditions  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Sexual content  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

As He Means To Go

~

Although he’d warned Harry that he wasn’t interested in celebrating New Year’s Eve, Severus had still been nervous. Harry’s tendency to ignore his edicts was problematic. “It’s a purely social holiday,” he’d argued. “I am _not_ a social man.”

Harry pondered this, and when the day arrived with no mention of celebrating, Severus relaxed.

At close to midnight, Severus woke. “What...are you...doing?” he gasped as Harry sucked his prick into his mouth.

Pulling off, Harry murmured, “I read up. The tradition is, start the year as you mean to go.”

Severus found he couldn’t argue with that tradition.

~


End file.
